Trunks
Trunks (トランクス) is a protagonist in the Dragon Ball manga, and the animes Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. He is the Human and Saiyan hybrid son of Bulma and Vegeta, and later the older brother of Bulla. In the English dubs of the Budokai and Budokai Tenkaichi video game series, he is called Kid Trunks, to differentiate with his alternate future counterpart. Appearance Trunks has his grandfather's lavender hair color, and his mother's blue eyes. He has his father's eye shape, facial features and tanned skin, and his hair turns blond and eyes turn (pupil-less) green when he becomes a Super Saiyan. Present Trunks wears a dark green gi, an orange belt, orange wristbands, and the same golden boots that Future Trunks wears. Personality Present Trunks as a child during the Majin Buu arc is shown to be quite cocky and stingy, as well as mischievous, most likely due to the fact that this Trunks grew up with his father Vegeta and enjoyed the luxuries of peace, while Future Trunks grew up without Future Vegeta and in an apocalyptic world, causing him to be much more serious and cautious.1 Trunks has a combination of both of his parents' personalities: cocky and proud like his father, and spoiled and selfish like his mother. He refuses to respect someone he does not like, another trait he shares with his father. This is shown when he disrespects Goku when they first meet, and for a long time after, as Trunks believes he is not as strong as his father, and nowhere near as reliable. Later on, Trunks does gain more respect for Goku after seeing Goku's Super Saiyan 3 power in action when holding off Majin Buu. He is shown to be loving towards his parents and grandparents, and will not think twice about defending his family. Trunks tends to usually take control over the younger Goten, stating to him numerous times how he is both older and stronger (during childhood). In his later years, Trunks adopts a personality similar to his future counterpart's. During and in between his battles at the World Martial Arts Tournament, he acts just like his father does, calm when he fights and insults his opponents. He does not act like this however during his battle with Goten, because Goten is his best friend or it could be because it is a battle he could possibly lose. Because of his maternal side of the family being scientists, he also possesses a significantly huge amount of knowledge about biological and scientific-related knowledge from a young age, as demonstrated in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly, when he correctly identifies what the Culture Tank equipment is used for at age eight, as well as correctly defining two-thirds of what biotechnology is (the only thing he was not able to answer is what genetic-engineering is). The Androids The events of Dragon Ball Z: The History of Trunks tell the origins of Future Trunks' story. Six months after Future Goku's death, two androids appeared and started causing chaos to the Earth. All the Z Fighters, including Future Trunks's father, Future Vegeta, fought the Red Ribbon Androids but were all killed, leaving Trunks alone with his mother, Future Bulma. Thirteen years have passed since the deaths of Goku and the other Z Fighters. Trunks is seen as a 14 year old boy being taught by a 23 year old Future Gohan. Trunks asks Gohan train him so he can save whatever life is left on the Earth. Gohan begins training Trunks and he struggles to obtain the Super Saiyan transformation because he does not have the motivation yet. Tragically, Gohan is later murdered by Androids 17 and 18, which however sparks Trunks' first transformation into a Super Saiyan. Three years later, Trunks attempts to battle the twins, but fails miserably and is nearly killed. Six months later Future Bulma completes the Time machine and Trunks goes twenty years into the past, with hopes of finding a way to break the apocalyptic grip the artificial destroyers have on his future. Trunks goes through a lot of fights and uses Gohan's help. In Dragon Ball Z, Trunks first makes an appearance in the series as his 17 year old alternate future counterpart. Upon arrival, Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan and easily defeats Frieza with his sword and his father King Cold with a powerful energy wave. He, along with the other Z Fighters, then await for Goku's return to Earth. Once Goku arrives, Trunks tells of the horrors that will soon unfold. He explains that in three years, on the morning of May 12 at 10:00 a.m., two tremendously powerful androids will appear, kill all of the Z Fighters, and will reign destruction upon the Earth for nearly two decades. He also tells of Goku's death from a heart virus six months before the androids attack. After giving Goku an antidote for the virus, Future Trunks takes his leave back to his time. Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Pages Category:Pages Added By CertainlyNot1218 Category:Saiyan Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Super Saiyan Category:Human